


The Design of Love

by lokislover_1990



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dom Thranduil (Tolkien), F/M, Fashion Student, Model Thranduil, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokislover_1990/pseuds/lokislover_1990
Summary: The world had changed greatly since the time of men and elves. Technology had made many advancements he and the mortals began thriving more and more. All the while elves, and beings that humanity deemed myths, lived on beside humans, blending in as best they could. Thuranduil had existed beyond that of most of his kin, seen more death then even he cared to admit. And yet, among all the humans he and been with, bedded, and even just been around, none had dared turn him down. His aura drew them in and only once he was done with them did the spell wear off. In his thousands of years living no woman or man had ever been able to see past the glamour of his aura enough to tell him no. That is, until she happened.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The night club had been filled to brim of people dancing and drinking, some lounged in the couches along the wall either high, drunk, or both. I sighed as I sat down and watched my best friend continue to dance. I, myself, was not one to party into the wee hours of the morning but Tia had insisted that I come along. So, after several hours of Tia making me up, we finally headed out and to hottest night club. I pulled off my heel and rubbed gently at my sore foot, only finding some relief in the action. Pulling off my other heel I headed over to the bar and waved down the bar tender. 

“What can I getcha?” She smiled at me.

“A bottle of water would be amazing.” I sighed. Her smiled widened and she pulled a cold bottle out from under the bar, handing it to me. 

“How much do I owe you?” I asked and she shook her head.

“Water is always free sweetie. Tips are appreciated though.” She grinned. I nodded and pulled out a five, placing it into the jar labeled tips. I found my way over to the large balcony and sighed once again as the cool night air swept against my heated skin. I slowly drank some of my water before leaning against the railing and staring up at the night sky. 

“It’s a shame you can’t see as many stars here, don’t you think?” A deep melodic voice came from behind me. I rolled my eyes but nodded and turned around to face the man behind me. I knew what he wanted, it happened every time I came out with Tia. Some random man would hit on me and I would, like always, turn them down. My focus right now was on my studies. 

“It is. I would much rather be in the mountains where I can see more.” I said and fully looked at him now. He was tall, broad, his hair was long and past his shoulder but swept up into a golden half bun atop his head. His clothes we casual, dark wash jeans and silvery button down with the sleeves rolled up just under his elbows. He looked every bit a model and I wouldn’t doubt he was, considering just how he looked. 

“If you wanted I could take you there, I own a cabin and wouldn’t mind the company of pretty woman, such as yourself/” He grinned at me and it sent a chill through me. Not good but not bad either, however I knew better then to just go places alone with a stranger.

“Thanks for the offer but I’ll pass. I have to be up early for class tomorrow.” I said and pulled my heels back on, ready to drag my best friend home. He frowned at me tried again.

“I could make it worth you while, perhaps we can make an agreement that would suit you.” He said, voice smooth and velvety.

“Look, I’m not the kind of girl that leaves these places with strange men and I have early classes tomorrow. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go find my friend so we can go home.” I said and pushed him. I smirked at his astonishment that I had turned him down. I felt pleased with myself and quickly located my now intoxicated friend. I helped her out of the club and hailed a cab which I situated us both in as I gave the driver our address. By the time we reached home Tia was half asleep and I guided her to the couch before dropping her onto it and pulling the spare blanket over her. I groaned as I walked up the stairs to my room. I didn’t clean the make up from my face, only changed into my PJs before flopping onto my bed and falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thuranduil’s POV

In all my years of life I had never once been told no or brushed off. The glamour spell made sure that mortals were drawn to me and kept there until I saw fit to let them go. Yet somehow it had not worked on the woman I taken interest in. Of everyone in the club she seemed like she would rather be anywhere but there, I thought she would jump at my offer but she had not. I closed the door of my car, my evening ruined after what had happened. I had tried to find comfort in the arms of a few other woman but the dark hair and bright eyes of the woman on the balcony kept me from enjoying myself. I sped home still bothered over my evening. The sharp shrill of my phone rang and I pressed a button to answer, putting it on speaker. 

“What do you want?” I snapped, my voice cold and hard.

“Well hello to you too.” The voice of my agent came through the speakers in my car. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“Look I’m calling to tell you I got a gig for you. You know that fashion school downtown? Well they’re looking to pair a few of their top senior students with a model for a photo shoot to help promote the school. I was able to get you paired with their number one student and they’ll be expecting you tomorrow.” He said all to proud of himself for finding me a job.

“I appreciate your help but I’m not in the mood to do a photo shoot right now.” I said as I pulled into my driveway.

“Look I get you don’t want to but you need this. Your image is dropping and this is the last chance you have of getting back in the game. It’s either this or I drop you,” My agent was right, I needed this, whether I wanted to or not. 

“Fine. Send the details to phone. What time do I need to be to the school tomorrow?” I asked.

“Be there by seven in the morning. I’ll send you the address and other details tonight.” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll call you tomorrow after everything.” I said and hung up before looking at the time. It was currently three in the morning meaning I had no time to rest. I groaned and got out of the car, heading inside for a hot shower. I laid out cloths for the morning and grabbed a pair of sweat pants to put on for the time being. As I stood in the shower images of the woman from the club came back to me. Her long dark hair and bright blue eyes that glittered like stars. Plump red lips and pale skin, she looked like she was from another time. A time that was past and forgotten by most. I couldn’t help myself as I reached down and stroked my hard cock. I sighed and imagined her beneath me, blindfolded and hands tied above her with silk ribbon. I wondered what her moans would sound like, what my name would sound like as it tumbled out of her mouth in hushed tones. Her skin pink and flushed with arousal as I made her orgasm. That last thought sent me over the edge and I came in long white strips on the shower wall I sighed and grabbed the shower head, washing away the remnants of my orgasm and finished in the shower. I hadn’t cum that hard or quick since I was young, much younger. I dried off and pulled my sweat pants on before heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. I got some paper work done and checked my phone. My agent had kept his word and sent me all the details for this shoot including the name of the student I would be working with.

“Elenshia Reighnhart.” I said her name aloud. It was a unique name for sure and not one I had heard before. I sighed at glanced at the time I still had and hour before I needed to leave. I stood up from the chair I was in and stretched before heading to my room to dress for the day. Though I didn’t necessarily needs sleep I glanced at my bed longing to just lay in the silk sheets and warm blankets and do nothing all day, but I had a job to do. I pulled on the suit I had carefully laid out earlier and smoothed the jacket in place. It would have to do I thought to myself. I brushed out the tangles from my hair and decided on leaving it down. Grabbing my keys and phone, I headed out. Hopefully the woman I was paired with was on time, if there was one thing I hated, it was tardiness. Frowning I spend away and back to the city, it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I was wondering what you think about me adding my designs that I made based on the fic and ideas that inspired them. Yes or no? Let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but It's a start. I'll see about posting again soon. please be gentle in the comments. I'm just getting back into writing after a long and unwanted writers block so I'm still struggling a bit.


End file.
